


Henry and Draco Malfoy

by darkrhiannon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrhiannon/pseuds/darkrhiannon
Summary: This is just a tribute to Lomonaaeren's story: A Godfather Like Him
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Henry and Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/gifts).



right-click to view in new tab


End file.
